


День объятий (Остерегайтесь оборотней!)

by tupoy_olen



Series: Бесплатные объятия [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-18
Updated: 2012-11-18
Packaged: 2017-11-18 23:34:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/566532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tupoy_olen/pseuds/tupoy_olen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>День бесплатных объятий? Большое спасибо, Стайлз вполне обойдется без них!</p>
            </blockquote>





	День объятий (Остерегайтесь оборотней!)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A hug a day (keeps the werewolves away)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/496123) by [im_not_a_lizard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_not_a_lizard/pseuds/im_not_a_lizard). 



Стайлз с открытым ртом пялился на происходящее. И, пожалуй, там действительно было на что поглазеть, ведь стоявший рядом Скотт осторожно косился в ту же сторону. Кроме того, они здесь были далеко не единственными зрителями: разыгрываемая перед ними маленькая драма уже собрала вокруг себя целую толпу.

\- Чувак, - шепнул Стайлз, пихая Скотта локтем, - разве ребята с бесплатными объятиями ссорятся друг с другом?

Скотт кивнул, хотя ссора - слово явно слабоватое для описания того пугающе напряженного противостояния, свидетелями которого они стали.

Двое, одетые в яркие оранжевые футболки с надписью БЕСПЛАТНЫЕ ОБЪЯТИЯ на груди и спине, сверлили друг друга гневными взглядами. Выглядели они поразительно похожими, из чего Стайлз заключил, что они, скорее всего, родственники. Девушка, ниже и стройнее парня, каким-то образом внушала куда больший ужас, и этот факт приводил Стайлза в полнейшее недоумение, тогда как парень… Черт возьми, парень был похож на гребанную мечту из влажных снов.

\- Ты понимаешь, что сказал это вслух, да? – буркнул Скотт уголком рта, по-прежнему не отрывая глаз от происходящего. Стайлз пожал плечами, хотя и знал, что Скотт на него не смотрел.

\- … ты это сделаешь!

Тон девушки звучал настолько повелительно, что Стайлз почувствовал неконтролируемый порыв обнять кого-нибудь прямо сейчас. 

\- Нам следует обняться? – испуганно спросил Скотт, и Стайлз испытал облегчение, что был не единственным, кто отреагировал на…что бы это ни было.

Громила, стоявший напротив девушки, крепче сжал челюсти и скрестил руки на груди. Стайлз уже почти уверился, что несчастную сейчас побьет парень втрое больше нее, когда тот внезапно повернул голову. Глаза Громилы остановились на нем, и, да, теперь он раздраженно прожигал Стайлза взглядом. Скотт рядом испуганно _всхлипнул_ ему в плечо.

\- Бесплатные объятия, - рявкнул Громила, глядя на Стайлза так, будто желал, чтобы тот испарился под силой его бровей.

\- Это был вопрос, чувак? – заикаясь выдавил Стайлз, отчаянно пытаясь выиграть время, что бы… сделать хоть что-нибудь!

Парень неприятно усмехнулся, схватил Стайлза за пояс и дернул на себя. В следующее мгновение Стайлз, беспомощно дрыгающий ногами в воздухе, оказался прижат к гранитной груди, обтянутой оранжевой тканью. Действительно, _обтянутой_. Одна рука Громилы крепко обхватывала его за талию, вторая держала поперек спины, и у Стайлза не было даже малейшей возможности пошевелиться.

\- Я почему-то думал, что люди должны сами к вам подходить, - с трудом пробубнил Стайлз ему в плечо, но Громила в ответ только еще крепче, до хруста костей (стайлзовых костей, разумеется!) сжал его в своих медвежьих объятиях.

\- О господи, серьезно??!

Стайлза резко отшвырнули от себя, он неловко споткнулся, запутываясь в собственных ногах, и болезненно приземлился на задницу у ног Громилы. 

\- Это было некрасиво, чувак, - Стайлз поднял обиженный взгляд.

Громила выглядел раскаявшимся. Если, конечно, вы способны перепутать раскаяние с раздражением. Девушка, с которой он ругался до этого, наоборот, лучилась ликованием.

Скотт протянул Стайлзу руку, чтобы помочь подняться, но еще до того, как Стайлз успел за нее ухватиться, Громила издал звук, подозрительно напоминающий рычание. Без шуток, самое настоящее рычание. Скотт отскочил назад, а что же Стайлз? В общем, Стайлз, как сидел на заднице, так и пнул Громилу прямо в голень. У того из груди вырвался болезненный стон, и он оскалил на Стайлза зубы. Оскалил. Свои. Зубы.

\- О черт, даже не смей! - Стайлз подскочил на ноги и обвиняющее ткнул Громиле пальцем в грудь, рискуя заработать перелом, потому что, серьезно, она что, из бетона? – Ты самый ужасный обниматель на свете! Советую вернуться в школу обнимашек, приятель. Я бы мог и сам показать основы, но ты внушаешь мне такой ужас, что на этот раз я пасс.

Громила выглядел несколько расстроенным, в то время как девушку буквально складывало пополам от хохота, и она никак не могла успокоиться. Возможно, Скотту следовало применить свои сверхъестественные ветеринарные навыки и убедиться, что она не получила сотрясение, вступив в схватку с железной волей Громилы.

\- Ладно, пошли отсюда, - произнес Стайлз и потянул Скотта за локоть.

\- А как же групповые обнимашки? – крикнула девушка, утирая слезы, настоящие слезы!, и раскрывая руки. Громила посмотрел на нее, как на таракана в своем супе, и со Стайлза точно было достаточно психов на сегодня.

\- Я уже на всю жизнь наобнимался! - крикнул он в ответ и, когда девушка снова разразилась приступом хохота, потащил Скотта активнее, потому что, да, сейчас это _точно_ было рычание.

*

Стайлз стоял в продуктовом отделе, разрываясь в выборе между шоколадными шариками и пшеничными хлопьями, когда огромная тень заслонила свет. Громила буравил его взглядом и хмурился при этом так, что Стайлз испытал жгучее желание оказаться в любом другом месте.

\- О, снова ты, - ровно произнес Стайлз. И тут, к его ужасу, Громила сделал шаг вперед и _потянулся_ к нему своими ручищами.

\- Нет, спасибочки, - взвизгнул Стайлз, отскакивая назад и почти врезаясь задницей в тележку пожилой леди, - сегодня никаких бесплатных объятий!

Громила нахмурился сильнее и как будто собрался поспорить с заявлением. Серьезно, как это стало жизнью Стайлза? Насильственные объятия в хлебном отделе? Где кто угодно может увидеть? И рассказать его отцу? Да щас.

\- На тебе нет официальной футболки! – Стайлз выдал единственный аргумент, который пришел ему в голову. – Это противоречит политике бесплатных объятий!

И Громила замер. Остановился. Как будто паническое заявление Стайлза показалось ему разумным. Он кивнул и отошел, и Стайлз даже забыл испугаться, так велико было его облегчение. Он испугается позже. В обнимку с огромной тарелкой пшеничных хлопьев.

*

\- Чувак, - суфлерский шепот Скотта был таким оглушающим, что Стайлз невольно отшатнулся, - разве это не тот псих с бесплатными объятиями?

Стайлз поднял глаза и, да, тот самый Громила стоял на парковке рядом с его джипом. На этот раз он натянул свою оранжевую футболку, но выглядел при этом все равно решительно не обнимательно.

\- Черт! – Стайлз начал в панике озираться. – Он меня заметил? Умоляю, скажи, что он меня не заметил! Мне нужно сваливать с этой парковки! Можешь меня подвезти?

Скотт оценивающе посмотрел на свой байк, поместиться на котором у Стайлза не было никаких шансов, и перевел взгляд обратно на Громилу. 

\- Кажется, он тебя все же заметил, - объявил Скотт. Предатель. Стайлз осторожно выглянул из-за его плеча, наблюдая за Громилой, рядом с которым его джип скорее напоминал мини*. Не было никаких сомнений, что тот находился не в самом лучшем настроении: брови сдвинуты, губы плотно сжаты. И, да, он смотрел прямо на Стайлза. Потрясающе.

\- Я тебя ненавижу, - прошипел Стайлз Скотту, но тот только криво усмехнулся в ответ. Стайлз вздохнул и обреченно потопал в сторону джипа. Он остановился лишь подойдя вплотную к парню, который, черт возьми, был гораздо выше, чем помнилось Стайлзу.

\- Даже не думай! - возмутился он, шлепая по тянущимся к нему рукам. – Это ненормально! Люди так себя не ведут. Даже если на них футболка с бесплатными объятиями. Ты сейчас же сваливаешь отсюда и прекращаешь пытаться насильно меня обнять.

Громила буравил его взглядом и не двигался. Как только его руки снова дернулись в сторону Стайлза, будто из ниоткуда возникла Эрика и направилась к ним на огромной скорости как самый сексуальный в мире метеорит.

Стайлз не знал, что такого произошло с Эрикой, но факт в том, что еще вчера она была одиночкой-аутсайдером, а сегодня уже сексуальная леди-вамп. Видимо, все дело во взрослении. Таком, очень щедром.

\- Я не откажусь от бесплатного объятия, - горячо выдохнула она, и слово «объятие» прозвучало настолько неприлично, что Стайлз почувствовал, как у него вспыхнули кончики ушей. Лицо Громилы приобрело очень сложное выражение, и в следующую секунду Эрика… просто резко сменила направление, и какой-то счастливчик с первого курса оказался в охапке этой обольстительной лисицы. Стайлз не имел ни малейшего понятия, что только что произошло.

\- Что это было?

\- Мы это сделаем, - заявил Громила вместо ответа, после чего Стайлза одним движением дернули на себя, подняли и стиснули в объятиях, и единственное, что он чувствовал – это жар чужого тела и теплое дыхание на своей шее.

Конкретно этим вечером парковка опустошалась возмутительно медленно. Вечно галдящие первокурсники нашли прекрасный повод отвлечься от своей пустой болтовни, чтобы поглазеть на Стайлза, безвольно болтающегося в медвежьих объятиях Громилы. И даже после того, как уехала последняя машина, причем Стайлз не сомневался, кого обсуждали сидящие в ней люди, прошло немало времени, прежде чем его наконец отпустили.

\- Чувак, это было странно и весьма жутко, - проворчал Стайлз, разминая затекшие мышцы и пытаясь привести в порядок свою помявшуюся рубашку. – Давай договоримся, что ты больше никогда не будешь так делать.

\- Дерек, - проронил Громила.

\- Эм.. что конкретно я спросил? – озадаченно поинтересовался Стайлз.

\- Не называй меня чуваком, - интересно, ему удобно разговаривать, так крепко сжимая челюсти? – Дерек, - и он просто ушел.

\- Это даже не было законченным предложением! – прокричал Стайлз ему вслед, поскольку что еще ему оставалось??

*

\- Нет, - произнес Стайлз, выставляя вперед ладонь. – Просто сразу нет!

Дерек, который выглядел еще менее дружелюбно, чем в их предыдущие встречи, продолжал надвигаться на него с мрачным выражением на лице и решимостью в глазах. Стайлз предпринял попытку увернуться, да только в воде, особенно когда ты не хочешь налететь на кого-нибудь спиной, было довольно непросто маневрировать.

\- У него все нормально? – Стайлз услышал обеспокоенный голос Эллисон и повернул голову, пытаясь взглядом сообщить ей, что, нет, у него не все нормально, спасибо, что поинтересовались, небольшая помощь бы ему сейчас совсем не помешала, если, конечно, это никого не затруднит, но отвлекся на то, каким взглядом его наградила Лидия.

Стайлз проводил в этом бассейне каждый выходной каждого лета с тех пор, как ему исполнилось пятнадцать, в надежде, что Лидия Мартин, самый потрясающий юный спасатель на свете, наконец осознает дремлющую внутри нее любовь к Стайлзу. Вместо этого он получил пугающе сосредоточенного Дерека, который передвигался в воде с такой легкостью, будто действие законов физики на него не распространялось, и ревность Лидии Мартин, которая была направлена на него определенно не в том качестве, в котором он бы предпочел.

Стайлз даже не удивился, что пока Дерек методично надвигался на него, на горизонте возникла та самая девушка с бесплатными объятиями, которая сейчас буквально умирала от хохота.

\- А это… - Эллисон умела замолчать, когда нужно, а вот упомянутая девушка - нет, можно было даже не надеяться.

\- Водостойкая тушь!!! – пронзительно заверещала она, стоя на коленях, так как ноги ее, очевидно, уже не держали. И действительно, у Дерека на груди красовалась надпись БЕСПЛАТНЫЕ ОБЪЯТИЯ. Стайлз до последнего надеялся, что в глубине души у Скотта найдется пара крох дружеской солидарности, и он выставит девушку из бассейна, но это же Скотт, и единственное на что он способен - это стоять, одновременно растерявшись и томясь желанием (к Эллисон, не к Стайлзу, слава богу – Стайлзу хватит проблем, которые у него уже были).

\- Привет! – поздоровалась она между приступами смеха, но Стайлз только сердито посмотрел в ответ, - я Лора! Давно хочу познакомиться с тобой поближе!

\- Нет возможности надеть форму в бассейн, - небрежно обронил Дерек, наконец, достигая Стайлза, и притянул его за шею, за шею!, чтобы крепко прижать к груди. 

\- Чувак, это зашло слишком далеко, - проворчал Стайлз, но, наученный горьким опытом, довольно быстро бросил попытки вернуть себе свободу.

\- Не зови мне чуваком.

*

\- Больше никаких объятий в общественных местах! – рявкнул Стайлз, стоя на самой верхней ступеньке библиотечной лестницы. Дерек стоял внизу, знакомая оранжевая футболка плотно обтягивала его грудь, и, да, _это_ отлично объясняло, почему найти библиотекаря оказалось совершенно невозможно, и почему Стайлзу пришлось продираться через толпу пахнущих книгами и типографской краской леди, чтобы добраться до выхода.

\- Что, - произнес Дерек, надвигаясь на Стайлза с неотвратимостью айсберга.

\- Я. Сказал. Нет. - Стайлз приложил Дерека по лбу увесистым экземпляром Анны Карениной, который ему только что так удачно удалось стащить. Если что, в подстрекательстве к преступлению он обвинит Дерека.

\- Почему, - Дерек выглядел неподдельно растерянным: брови трагично изломаны, у глаз собрались морщины. Если бы Стайлз знал его хуже, он даже решил бы, что Дерек надулся.

\- Ладно, во-первых. Научись задавать вопросы, - начал Стайлз, потому что это действительно раздражало, - и, во-вторых, потому что кто-нибудь обязательно расскажет моему отцу, шерифу, что его сын регулярно обнимается в общественных местах с неким парнем подозрительной наружности, и после этого он начнет задавать мне вопросы. Вопросы, Дерек. На которые у меня нет ответов. А затем он разозлится на меня, потому что я позволяю себя обнимать парню, которого даже не знаю. У всех на виду. О господи, меня регулярно обнимает парень, которого я даже не знаю!

В ходе тирады Стайлза выражение на лице Дерека становилось все более растерянным и под конец стало даже хуже, чем было у Скотта, когда на уроке химии они обсуждали кота Шредингера. Учителю даже пришлось отправить бедолагу в медпункт.

\- Дерек Хейл, - обронил он таким тоном, будто эти два слова являлись ответом на все, что Стайлз только что сказал, и стащил его по ступенькам вниз.

\- Я же сказал, никаких объятий в общественных местах, - слабо возмутился Стайлз, но Дерек только взял его за руку и потащил в сторону парковки.

\- Просто провожаю тебя до машины. Обещаю, никаких объятий.

И на первый взгляд никаких объятий действительно не было, не считая того, что Дерек не упускал шанса его полапать. Пальцы легко скользили по шее, спускались ниже, на плечи, и невесомо гладили по спине. В какой-то момент Стайлз был абсолютно уверен, что почувствовал чужие прикосновения на своей заднице, но как только он повернул голову, чтобы прикрикнуть на наглеца, рука Дерека уже лежала на его плечах, а лицо выглядело настолько невозмутимо, что Стайлз решил списать все на игру собственного воображения.

*

\- Да твою же гребанную мать! – вырвалось у до смерти перепуганного Стайлза, когда он закрыл дверь в свою комнату и обнаружил за ней Дерека, самого ужасного бесплатного обнимателя всех времен, как ни в чем не бывало стоящим в его комнате, как будто это, блядь, полностью одобряемое обществом поведение. – Что, черт возьми, ты здесь делаешь?

\- Ты запретил у всех на виду, - ответил Дерек таким тоном, как будто это Стайлз тут ненормальный псих, забирающийся в чужие дома, и, судя по всему, чувак действительно влез в спальню к Стайлзу, чтобы обнять его. И, хотите честно? Стайлз не знал, как реагировать на это иначе, чем быть польщенным, потому что до этого никто ни разу не обламывал ногти, только для того чтобы обнять его, и неважно что для этого пришлось забраться в чужой дом. Даже в дом шерифа.

И все-таки…

\- Нет, - произнес Стайлз самым твердым голосом, на который был способен, и Дерек замер на полпути, наполовину распахнув руки. – Мы не станем этого делать. Я не хочу больше этих чертовых объятий.

Дерек, кажется, разрывался между тем, чтобы прислушаться к словам Стайлза, и тем, чтобы все равно его обнять. Стайлз буквально видел, как мозг Дерека метался между двумя вариантами, и как это ломало его обычную суровую маску.

\- Ты должен пахнуть как я, - сквозь зубы выдавил Дерек, и, минуточку, ну что на этот раз?

\- Это не имеет никакого смысла, - сообщил ему Стайлз. – Ты говоришь абсолютно бессмысленные слова. Ты это понимаешь?

Дерек наградил его сердитым взглядом, затем сделал полшага вперед и тут же отшатнулся назад, и, пока Стайлз судорожно пытался сообразить, что вообще происходит, свернул к комоду и начал по очереди примерять все его футболки.

\- Это, по-твоему, нормально? – возопил Стайлз, пытаясь вырвать футболку из рук Дерека, чтобы помешать тому сделать что бы он там ни собирался делать, но Дерек едва удостоил его злобным взглядом и не дал даже приблизиться к комоду. Стайлзу не хватало длины рук, чтобы дотянуться через Дерека до своих несчастных футболок и спасти их от медвежьих плеч, а тот не прекращал своих варварских действий, пока комод Стайлза не оказался пуст.

Вот же урод.

В следующую секунду Стайлз увидел его член, поскольку псих стащил оставшуюся одежду и потянулся к нижнему ящику, в котором Стайлз хранил нижнее белье. Бедолага Стайлз буквально сбежал из комнаты, плотно зажмурив глаза, и прятался на кухне, пока Дерек не закончил.

*

\- Ты ведь знаешь, что этот парень идет за нами? – спросила Эллисон, осторожно оглядываясь из-за плеча на Дерека, который, насколько знал Стайлз, сделовал за ними шаг в шаг, держась на почтительном расстоянии в десять метров.

\- Да, - вздохнул Стайлз, поскольку что еще он мог ответить? Да, Эллисон, я в курсе, что у меня завелся самый отвратительно скрывающийся сталкер в мире, глазеющий на меня как одинокий щенок в витрине магазина, и мне на все это совершенно плевать.

\- Ну ладно.

В течение последних двух недель Стайлз замечал мелькания оранжевой футболки везде, куда бы он ни направлялся. Хотя мелькание – слово явно неподходящее, поскольку Дерек совершенно не стеснялся демонстрировать всем окружающим, что Стайлз злая плохая бука, отказывающая ему даже в одном маленьком объятии. Дама в магазине видео-проката вообще больше не обслуживала его, только смотрела на Дерека, шныряющего в отделе романтических комедий с жалобной рожей, затем цокала неодобрительно языком на Стайлза и делала вид, что не замечает его. Соваться в библиотеку он даже не рисковал.

\- Ну… и что ты собираешься делать? – спросил Скотт. Тон его звучал нейтрально, но Стайлз заметил, как торопливо тот отводил взгляд от несчастной физиономии Дерека.

\- И ты туда же, Скотт? – возмутился он, осуждающе глядя на предателя, на что Скотт только беспомощно пожал плечами.

\- Он выглядит так, будто ты разрушил его песчаный замок, - прошептал он, окончательно переходя на сторону Дерека, и Эллисон сжала его плечо, словно она гордилась им. 

Стайлз ненавидел своих друзей.

Он развернулся на пятках и устремился к Дереку, у которого даже не хватило приличий притвориться, что он не следовал за ними по пятам. Самый. Ужасный. Сталкер.

Стайлз распахнул объятия, и Дерек сграбастал его так быстро, будто боялся, что Стайлз сейчас передумает и вместо этого засветит ему по яйцам. Впрочем, недостаточно быстро, чтобы Стайлз не заметил самодовольной ухмылки на его бесстыжей роже.

\- Эй! - возмутился он, но Дерек не ответил, только утыкнулся носом в его шею, и Стайлз буквально видел мультяшные сердечки в глазах Скотта и Эллисон. – Надеюсь, тебе там удобно, - проворчал он.

\- Лора спрашивала, когда ты придешь на ужин.

С каких пор это стало его жизнью?

*Mini — марка легковых малолитражных автомобилей


End file.
